Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 770 - Moving with Maths
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #770 - Moving with Maths is the seven-hundred seventieth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifteenth episode of Season 8. Video Overview Moving Again Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole with Wolfie and says the PAWS fundraiser is up to $613. Getting into it, Kurt says he will be once again moving at the end of February, this time in with his girlfriend. He is waiting for a rare good weather day in the dreary Seattle weather to drive his Corolla down. Question: Do you ever have to deal with home sickness, if so, how do you deal with it? Having not had a specified home in five years, Kurt doesn't have home sickness now. He does not have feelings for his childhood home, as Kurt says he did not enjoy being a kid. Question: You don't like picking favorites, but surely, you must have a favorite color? Thinking that he does not, Kurt says a lot of his clothing is dark blue. Question: What made you change your intro from 'hello ladies and gentlemen' to 'hello Far Landers'? Far Landers sounds logical, but it is very short when I've heard the other intro for years and it had more syllables Kurt had wanted to change the intro from 'hello ladies and gentlemen' for a while, and it was not a conscious decision to have been saying it. He thinks that switching to Far Landers was about branding, and 'ladies and gentlemen' being old fashioned. Question: I'd like to hear a bit about your present day thoughts on fashion, and how your own sense of style has evolved. You used to talk more about dressing like an adult and dressing well, with references to Put This Own, you've recently mentioned you're not as into following fashion blogs or such things any more, do you feel more confident in your own fashion sense nowadays? He feels more comfortable now, and says that wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and hoodie is close to a Seattle uniform. Kurt still owns a suit and some nice clothes, as well as a blazer he wants to get tailored. He also thinks that the mens wear community peaked in the mid-2000s and isn't as big a deal anymore. Kurt also thinks that looking good feels icky as it is connected to wealth, as well as Nazis co-opting the look. Question: What perplexes you? Mulling over the question, Kurt says that math is what really perplexes him, referencing math classes his girlfriend is taking right now. He did not have to take math classes in college and got Cs in several similar classes. Kurt does not quite buy math as a different way of problem solving, and quickly references gym classes as something that makes sense in grade school. He jokingly references that carburetors are magic to him. Question: Since you've been 'playing' Farming Simulator, what crop or animal would you farm in real life? Not wheat, barely, or rye! Maybe when I'm old I'll have a small hobby farm with goats and chickens! Not sure how to answer, Kurt says he's never seen him as a farmer. Thinking that he would rather just have some nice decorative plants, Kurt wants something aesthetically pleasing.